A Slight Misunderstanding
by Indigo Avarice
Summary: Suzaku Kururugi lets himself daydream THIS ONCE and it blows up in his face when he agrees to do an unknown something with the Knight of Three...that'll teach him to listen when Gino talks. GINO/SUZAKU


**A Slight Misunderstanding  
**by Ahiru Arima

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: Suzaku learns the importance of paying attention...

**Warnings:** Sexual themes, boyXboy content, mild swearing

**Spoilers: **Code Geass (nothing big...o___o)

**Pairings: **GinoXSuzaku

**A/N: **Tee hee I was bored as hell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these guys. If I did, I'd be fucking riiiiich~

_____________________________________

"--wouldn't you agree, Suzaku?"

The Knight of Seven jolted at the sound of his own name—having not been paying attention up until this point—and turned to stare blankly at the blond who had said it in the first place. His expression was rather dull, blunt, and uninterested. It was a normal expression for the Japanese male, but it wasn't like him to not know what was being spoken about. Normally he would be paying plenty—no, too much, even—attention to the conversation. And yet here he was. With no idea what was being said. And no clue how he should respond.

"Uh...yeah." he said, figuring that it couldn't possibly be that bad to agree--

"Cool! Then how about we test it out?" Gino interjected, his voice way too happy for it to mean anything good.

"Um...what?" Suzaku asked, trying to rewind the tape in his mind and remember what they were all talking about...nope...it wasn't there...

"I'd like to see that, actually." Anya said softly, not looking up from her camera. She was looking through pictures, and seemed otherwise disinterested in the conversation.

"C'mon, Zaku, you don't want to deny the lady, do you?" the Knight of Three came up behind Suzaku and poked him in the cheek, his voice a jeer. "I'm sure everyone else would like to see you and me go at it, too!"

There was something about the way that the bubbly blond said it that just sounded so _wrong_ to the smaller male. Something about that sentence that forced a blush to crawl onto his face, breaking his normally icy demeanor. Perhaps it was a sign of a flaw within himself that it was the first place his mind went. Or perhaps it was some sort of impression that Milly had left on him. But whatever it was, the blush was there and now he couldn't take it back and--

"Oh c'mon! You don't think it would be _that_ embarrassing, do you? Or do you honestly think that you would nail me so hard that it would be painful to watch?"

Gino's wording didn't prove to make the blush die any. Suzaku wasn't one hundred percent sure what the hell they were talking about, but every single thing the blond said made it worse and worse...and worse...and worse...

"I don't know...I bet Suzaku's really good..." Anya added in, "...he'd probably totally _dominate_ you."

Gino leaned on Suzaku some more. "Ah, c'mon Anya that's just not nice! I'm sure he's not _that_ much better than I am. I mean...do you know how many times I've done it?"

His brain was buzzing. Were they really talking about what he thought they were talking about? Could it even be a possibility? It was starting to sound like it was...he couldn't stop the heat on his face and he could do anything but swallow. Swallow really, really hard.

He couldn't ask them what they were talking about, because he couldn't admit that he'd just agreed without knowing what it was. Gino would never let it go. He couldn't tell them he had been off in his own little world, no way. No. Way.

"Well, there's really only one way to settle it, I think." Anya said, hopping off her chair. "You can do it in your bedroom, right, Gino?"

"You're right." Gino grabbed Suzaku's arm and tugged him towards the door. "C'mon, Suzaku, we need to take this to my bedroom. That way you and I can settle this the right way."

The Knight really, _really_ wanted to turn and grab Monica and beg for her sanctuary. He settled for a bit of a frantic look as he was dragged into the hallway, trying to protest a few times but only being quieted by jeers from Gino. He'd say things like: 'what, you knew what you were getting into!' and 'Oh, come on, Zaku, don't think you can take it?' and the Knight of Seven could do nothing but go still and stop with his whines, mortified at the very thought of what was coming next.

They were outside Gino's door now. Suzaku had one more chance...once they were through that door frame...

"A-Anya...I didn't think you'd be into this kind of thing..." he said, trying to chase the tones out of his voice and just sound playful. Hoping silently that she would realize how totally INSANE this was and help him out a little.

She blinked at him. "Actually I really love it, it's a lot of fun to watch. Gino's actually really good. Even though you wouldn't expect it." her voice was teasing, and Gino stuck his tongue out at her.

Suzaku almost chocked. She had watched Gino do it _before_?! How often did he do this?! He did say that he did it a lot of times...panic rose in Suzaku's chest as the Knight of Three tugged him through the door and closed it behind the three of them. Anya took a seat on a small couch at the end of the bed and Gino pushed Suzaku lightly to sit on the bed.

Suzaku watched Gino with careful eyes as he wandered over to the dresser and opened a drawer, looking through it while he said, "Alright Suzaku, you just wait there while I find all the different pieces...they're scattered around...I think I might of lost some of the more important ones...we can do without, right?" he laughed like he was kidding, but it still caused Suzaku a little alarm.

Important pieces? Were they going to be using bondage? What kind of devious thing were they going to be up to in here...?! He couldn't take it anymore, so he stood up.

"Look, Gino, I really like you and all but I just don't think I can do this! I mean I...I've never done it before and I just think that...well...I just think that maybe I should..."

"I really like you too, Suzaku but...um...you've never...done it before?" Gino sounded like he just couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Suzaku's mouth.

The Knight of Seven frantically shook his head. "No I haven't and I just...I don't think that...well...I just don't think that I'm _rea--_" Wait...Gino looked like he was going to laugh. Even Anya looked like she was going to burst out in giggles any moment...what was going on...?

"Su...Suzaku..." Gino said, between chuckles that were escaping his chest, "...just what do you think that me and Anya brought you in here to...do...?"

"Um...I um..." Suzaku turned a deep crimson, sitting back down on the bed. "Apparently it's not what I think..."

"Gino, maybe he really never has _played chess_ before..."

"Anya I think that he thought..." he finally broke into full on hysterics, coming over and putting his hands on either of Suzaku's shoulders, looking him straight in the face while laughing. "...did you think that I brought you in here to...?"

"Don't even say it..." Suzaku muttered, directing his gaze straight at the floor.

"You totally thought that--" luckily, Gino's teasing was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Gino! Suzaku! Anya! Are you three in there? I need you guys right now!"

Suzaku stood up and was the first out of the door before the other two could say another word.

Stupid. He felt so _stupid_. He had just made things ten times worse than if he had just admitted he had no clue what was going on...he was almost glad that they had been interrupted by an emergency meeting about something as trivial as the fact that Gino had run his last test flight without his harnesses on, and how Monica wanted everyone to know that it was a stupid and dangerous mistake that could get them all killed...

The embarrassed Knight of Seven trudged back to his room that night, attempting to avoid all confrontation with Gino or even Anya. He still couldn't believe that he had said something so...so...

he opened his door and walked into his room, beginning to discard his clothing before realizing that he was not, in fact, alone.

The blond on his bed smiled wide and laughed. "Be careful, Suzu, I wouldn't remove your pants around me. I apparently want to sleep with you."

Suzaku threw his gloves at Gino, scowling at him. "Oh shut up. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't want to own up to it. I learned my lesson, alright?"

"Alright but...y'know..."

"What...? Could you please get out of my roo--"

Gino stood up and walked over to the now shirtless seventh knight, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I was wondering, Suzu...were you telling the truth...?"

"The truth about what?"

"Are you really...y'know...a virgin?"

Suzaku sighed and pushed away from Gino, whirling to face him with an annoyed expression. "Is that really a question you should be asking a fellow Knight of the Round? Seriously?"

"Well...I guess technically probably not but..." he laughed, "...I'm really curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"C'mon Suzaku, please~! If I don't know, I won't be able to work! I'll be too busy thinking about it!"

Suzaku sighed. "That bad, huh? Fine...if you really want to know that badly...the answer is no, I wasn't lying. As in yes, I'm a virgin." he said it with a tint of shame and awkwardness. Were they SERIOUSLY discussing this?!

"Really?! I would've thought for sure with a face like that..."

Suzaku blushed and he looked down, staring at his feet with a slight pout. "What's that supposed to mean?! You make it sound like you've thought about my sexual life before this, Gino..."

"Well, I have." he responded, slightly bluntly, "I mean...I'd totally do you...I mean...you're cute...and stuff."

He jolted and looked up at Gino. "You did _not_ just say that!" he said, trying to sound offended. But in truth...it was almost flattering that Gino would sleep with him...or...wait...he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that, that was really weird. He stepped away from the blond and turned to his bed. "I'm sleepy, can you go?"

"Um...yeah but hey...this doesn't change anything, does it? We're still friends, right?"

"We were friends to begin with?" Suzaku asked, smiling to himself. His back was to Gino, so the blond couldn't see the smile. And Suzaku was really good at keeping it out of his voice.

"Weren't we? I thought..." Gino sighed, "...sorry."

Suzaku could hear the blond let out a heartbroken sigh, and then the sound of material brushing softly as the Britannian stepped towards the door, ready to leave.

"I'll go...goodnight...Kururugi..."

Suzaku turned his head back to stare at Gino's back, frozen at the door with his hand on the knob. Had it really bothered the other knight so much when Suzaku had claimed they weren't friends? Did their friendship really mean that much to Gino? Suzaku had always just assumed that Gino was a clingy bubble-headed weirdo but...there was certainly more underneath all that and...

Suzaku had almost forgotten about the embarassing moments of the afternoon by now.

"Hey...Gino...before you go..." he said, softly, before the other could turn the knob. "Could you do me a favor?"

The blond turned around and blinked, a little taken aback at the sight before him. The other male's fingers were clasping the zipper of his pants, having tugged it down all the way. His unzipped pants hung loosely on his hips, his frame leaning slightly to show an amount of curves that seemed unnatural for such a masculine person. Big, green eyes stared at the blond, looking a little uncertain.

"Um...Suza..ku?" he breathed, swallowing hard.

"Could you um...alter my condition?"

"Alter your..." Gino started, but Suzaku came over and locked him in a passionate kiss before leaning away.

"You know..."

"Oh...that..." Gino blushed. "Al...alright...I'd love to change that for you..."

...when Suzaku woke up the next morning, he realized that Anya had been wrong.

He hadn't, in fact, dominated Gino.


End file.
